survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Windows 10
Basic Info Windows was placed on Kupita because he was counted as a square. Appearance Windows 10 is composed of 4 painted metal panes and has a blue bowtie with blue gloves. Coverage In Episode 1, Windows 10 was accepted into the square team. In Episode 2, the square team chose the name Kupita. They placed first for the team name, and first for the shelter. They placed first overall. In Episode 4, Kupita got first place due to their shelter being the most stable and taking no damage. In Episode 6, Windows 10 got 5 points with a cursed Pencil, bringing Kupita’s average to 6.35. Kupita lost the challenge with an average of 6.35. In Episode 7, Windows 10’s vote is unknown, and he got 3 votes. In Episode 8, Kupita got third place again with The Religion of BFDI World. In Episode 9, Windows 10’s vote is unknown, and he got 2 votes. In Episode 10, Windows 10 got 18th place and spotted 8 differences with a time of 8:55. Kupita got second place with an average placement of 15.75. In Episode 12, Windows 10 got 19th place, he died because of answering incorrectly, the potato start killed him, and he killed nobody. He also got the potato 3 times. Kupita got first place. In Episode 14, Windows 10 gets +176 points. Kupita gets first place with 35.13 average points. In Episode 16, Kupita got a score of 9/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 7/10 for the butter. Kupita won with an average of 8/10. In Episode 18, Kupita wins with their play and gains Bandito Coin as a player. In Episode 20, Windows 10 lost the roast battle against Discord Status Symbol. Kupita lost with a total win count of 5. In Episode 21, Windows 10’s vote is OM Dice, and he received 0 votes. In Episode 22, Windows 10 chose Smartie from EEE and got a score of 8. Kupita won with an average of 7.8. In Episode 24, Dice and Windows 10 teamed up and tied against Push Dagger and Quartz. Kupita won with a score of 4. In Episode 26, Windows 10 got a score of 7 redrawing Chord as a square. Kupita lost by a landslide with an average of 7.17 compared to Devarka’s score of 8.22. In Episode 27, Windows 10’s vote is Triangle, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 28, Kupita won the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Dice’s score of 61:32. In Episode 30, Windows 10 got 15th place, barely keeping him safe. Kupita lost with an average of 8.87. In Episode 32, Kupita’s zombie survival team lost to Devarka’s survival team. In Episode 31, Windows 10’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 33, Windows 10’s vote is Rainbow Cube, and he got 0 votes. He also wasted his vote pass, as he would have gotten 0 votes anyways. Trivia * Windows 10's only asset that was made by Flyingtoday is the old asset. The new asset was made by Chorus Kids, the user of Zombie Arrow, and USB. * In Episode 4, Windows 10 had a heavily emotional confessional and brought in drama. He also broke a "Revenge" confessional chain and everyone in the Live Chat during the premiere was mad at him. * Even though Windows 10 would be thought to be made of glass, he's actually metal. He also has a Windows 10 computer inside of him. Other than that, he's normal. * He may not act like it - but he's the oldest contestant of Yoyleland at the age of 24, but his user is actually half that age. Category:Season 2 Contestant Category:Characters